Haven't You Done Enough?
by RellyForever
Summary: Kaitlyn and John have liked each other for a long time, once their relationship starts a person is trying to break them up.Will the relation ship last or will that one person ruin the relationship. This fanfic consists of Relly,Kaitlyn/John, and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Haven't You Done Enough?

Kaitlyn made her way to the backstage part of the arena in search of Kelly. The two were best friends, ever since they were little. Kaitlyn had tears streaming down her face due to what was going on in the ring. The man she fell in love with was kissing her former friend. She absolutely hated it and it broke her heart just to see it happening.

Kaitlyn was now walking into catering where she found Kelly sitting at a table. When Kelly laid eyes on the two toned diva it just broke her heart. She immediately got up and went to comfort her best friend.

"Awww, Kait what's the matter?" Kelly asked as she stroked her best friends hair. She was truly worried. Kaitlyn was bawling with tears and her face was red, this was he worst she had ever been.

"In the ring… Just look in the ring?" Kaitlyn croaked out. Kelly turned her head to the screen and her jaw dropped at the sight. John Cena just kissed AJ. Kaitlyn had one of the biggest crushes on John, and Kelly was able to determine the problem quickly.

"Hey," Kelly said looking into Kaitlyn's tear filled eyes. "You want me to kick his ass, Because you know I will." Kelly said truthfully and she tried to lighten the mood. Kaitlyn gave her a weak smile.

"I don't know why I'm crying. This is stupid, I need to get over this. We aren't a couple so I should just stop crying and get on with my life." Kaitlyn sighed and Kelly just shook her head.

"Sweetie, I know you like him, but you can't keep crying over his mistakes. I know what you are going through, believe me."Kelly said referring to her relationship with Randy, though everything worked out it was still hard in the beginning. "Lets have a girls night and have fun, no disturbances?" Kelly tried to persuade her best friend.

"Okay, but lets invite Lay and Steph. They always help me out when I'm sad and they help me get drunk." Kaitlyn said throwing her hands up in the air and Kelly just chuckled.

"The way you act when you're not drunk, it must be terrible when you are." A voice came from behind Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn could tell who it was by the way Kelly's eyes lit up. Randy, even a fool could tell that he was walking this way. Kaitlyn turned around to face him, she sent him a playful glare and he put his hands up in defense and mouthed 'Its the truth'.

She then rolled her eyes, when she saw Sheamus walk up she gave him a welcoming smile. "Hey Sheamo," she said then turned back ro Kelly. "Anyways, are we inviting Steph and Lay?" She asked trying to make a quick escape, Kelly nodded. " Well I'm off, I'll see you later Kels." She said before walking off.

She made her way down the hallway humming a song when some one grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Kaitlyn looked up at the West Nubery native and rolled her eyes. This is the last person she wanted to see. She let out an involuntary sigh and looked down at her hand hoping that John got the message, and he did.

"Yes?" Kaitlyn asked quite irritated that she was trying to keep her mind off of this one particular person, but the person was haunting her.

"Woah, whats wrong with you?" John asked. Then Kaitlyn soon came back to reality, and realized that she was talking to a jerk.

"Nothing, now can you please tell me what you want so I can leave." Kaitlyn said rudely. She really wasn't up for talking to John atleast not tonight, not after what he did in the ring.

"I just wanted to talk, but it seems that you dont have the time to talk." John said in a serious tone. There was something in his eyes that said he knew something, but she couldn't figure it out. She just shrugged it off and walked away.

When she reached her locker room she found her phone and she decided to text Kelly about everything, even though she knew everything Kaitlyn felt the need to tell her again but through text. Little did she know that she accidentally sent it to the wrong person. She waited a while for Kelly's reply, but before she could see anything there was a knock at her door.

She shouted come in and the door opened slightly. A head poked in and she immediately rolled her eyes. "Can I come in, we weren't exactly on the best of terms before I left." John said before walking into the room completely and shutting the door behind him. He had his game face on and he came to accomplish something.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Kaitlyn asked not really caring what John had to say. She sat back in her chair and intertwined her hands on her stomach before closing her eyes.

John took out his phone and pulled something up, "Well, For starters, What's this?" John said motioning to his phone and Kaitlyn shot her head up. Her face fell as she realized what it was that she sent to him. A blush crept up on her cheeks and she looked away in embarrassment. John lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. He shocked her when his lips came crashing down to hers. She kissed back and they were in the middle of an intense kiss when someone cleared there throat.

Both John and Kaitlyn snapped their heads to the doorway to see a very angry brunette at the door. "Really John, After are kiss? Kaitlyn I thought you were my friend, how could you?" AJ said making Kaitlyn mad.

"Oh really, the little bitch is pissed off because someone who was close to being one of her little victims kissed me. Tear, AJ get the hell out because I really want to slap your slutty ass." Kaitlyn said glaring at AJ.

"Slutty, How dare you?" AJ said in shock.

"Because its the truth, really AJ 12 boyfriends in 6 months, come on. Who Does That!?" Kaitlyn yelled and AJ groaned before walking off and muttering something that she couldn't quite make out. Kaitlyn stood there and smirked a her handy work before she heard a presense behind her.

"So about that text, Do you really love me Kaitlyn?" John asked looking right into Kaitlyn's mesmerizing green eyes.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said truthfully. She didn't like this moment not one bit at all. It was way to embarrassing for her liking.

"Well, You know I think I love you to." John said still staring into her eyes.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." Kaitlyn muttered. She really did want to know John's explanation for his actions.

"Look, I do love you and I know I really don't show it, but I do." John said before walking over to Kaitlyn and wrapping his arms around her. There was a comfortable silence before Kaitlyn spoke.

"So, what does this make us?" She asked.

"Well, Lets just say that you're my girl and I'm your man." John said before leaning down to kiss Kaitlyn. She smiled through the kiss and so did John they didn't even notice the crowd watching them. They broke away from the kiss and they turned to see Kelly, Sheamus, and Randy staring at them with their jaws dropped.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I know you missed me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what is this?" Kelly said shock still evident in her voice. Who would have thought of those two together, first Kaitlyn was crying, now they're together. Atleast what she suspected it was.

"This is me getting what I wanted all along. Kels, John and I are together." Kaitlyn said looking at Kelly who was obviously in shock. Kaitlyn had a feeling that they were going to react this way. John constantly hurt her and made her cry, yet she is now with him.

Kelly blinked hardly."Okay Kait, if this is what you want then I'm happy for you. I completely respect your decision." Kelly said truthfully, she didn't like the fact that John repeatedly hurt her best friend, but thats just something that she'll have to get over now that they are together.

"Thank you Kels, I appreciate it. Now, please get out so we can have some alone time." Kaitlyn said a little to rudely. Kelly nodded and walked away while Randy and Sheamus stood there. Kaitlyn was confused as to why those two were still there.

"Not until we have a word with John." Randy said to his really good friend. Be was truly worried about Kaitlyn, seeing her cry over John hurt him deeply. She nodded and went to go find Kelly. "So, John I'm gonna break it down for you. Kaitlyn is just like a sister and you repeatedly hurt her, I don't care if you hurt her intentionally or not. I'm gonna hurt you It?" Randy said taking a step towards John.

"Yeah, I got it. I didn't mean to hurt her, its just I liked her and I didn't think she liked me, so I did all I could to try and get over her. I just couldn't do that…" His voice trailed off, he told the truth, he really didn't mean to hurt her. He really did love her unconditionally.

"Well, how about you tell her that. Cena, just don't hurt her, remember I gave you fair warning." Randy said before exiting the locker room with Sheamus trailing behind him.

The two left Cena in deep thought, his mind trailed off onto the thoughts of how he hurt Kaitlyn. Be didn't purposely hurt her, that was for sure. He really did like her, but he never thought that she liked him, which led to the acts that hurt her.

Kaitlyn then came into the room and stood there as she watched John, head in hands. She walked over to John and just stared down at him. He noticed her presence and he looked up at her with eyes full of regret. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, he then wrapped his arms around her. What Kaitlyn hadn't notice was that John was on the brink of tears. He didn't know that he hurt Kaitlyn so bad, he truly felt bad.

"John, look I'm going to be straight foward with you. You hurt me really bad, and now that you have my trust I really hope that you can keep it. I really do love you, and-" She was cut off by a kiss, one filled with passion and love. She sunk deep into the kiss, and so was John. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Look I know I hurt you, but it wasn't intentional. I'm really sorry, I love you too. So please don't be upset anymore, my heart belongs to you and hopefully your's belongs to me. I want to be there for you and do everything in my power to make sure that nothing gets in the way of our love. You got it?"

"Yeah, but just one thing." Kaitlyn said, as a thought popped into her head.

"What is that one thing." John said with his usual grin.

"What the hell was that with AJ?" Kaitlyn said wanting to know whether or not she was going to have to deal with the obstacle of her former friend. She really didn't need that right now, so if AJ was going to be an obstacle and she really didn't want to be in any drama.

"AJ was just some girl who I decided to pass the time with. I was nice to her and all, but I really didn't like her." John said telling the complete truth, he really didn't like her at all. Sure, she was attractive, but so was Kaitlyn. He really didn't have any reason to compare the two, he was just trying to make a point. John was always terrible at making points, but that didn't pertain to this conversation.

"Oh okay," Kaitlyn said with a hint of disbelief in her voice, thankfully John didn't catch on to it. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Raw went on. Kaitlyn sunk into John as his chin rested on her head. The silence was like heaven for Kaitlyn, she finally got to think about things thoroughly. John also took the chance to look a Kaitlyn and take in her beauty.

For the rest of Raw they sat like that in each other's arms. Kaitlyn loved the fact that she could have what she always wanted, and now that she has it she is able to embrace it. John also loved the fact that he had Kaitlyn all to himself, he knew that Cody wanted her so bad, but he got to her first.

Once Raw was over John offered to take Kaitlyn back to the hotel, and she agreed. The two made their way to John's rental, and like a gentlemen should John opened Kaitlyn's door. She got into the car and John also got in, what the two weren't aware of was that two people were watching them. The duo sent death glares towards the newly made couple. If looks could kill, John and Kaitlyn would both be dead.

The duo pulled off and made their way to the hotel in a comfortable silence. She then clicked on her phone and she saw a picture of Kelly. Right hen did she remember that tonight was girls night. She let out an exasperated sigh, causing John to look at her with concern. She gave him a reassuring smile and adverted her gaze elsewhere. What was tonight going to be like? Things better go well with a drunk Kelly and Kaitlyn. Who knows what they'll do this time.


	3. Chapter 3

3.)

Kaitlyn woke up with the sun beaming in her face and a massive headache. She already knew what happened to her, she and Kelly had done it plenty of times. She hated hangovers, so much. But, she had to suck it up and move on with the day.

She went over to her bag and got out a bottle of Tylenol, she had it just for this reason. Just then she noticed the sound of the door clicking open. When she went into the living room of the suite she saw John standing there. She wondered how he got a key, but that wasn't important now.

"Wow nice hair," John said referring to Kaitlyn's bed-head. She rolled her eyes, She was really tired and wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"John, Can you please Shut Up? I'm really not in the mood." Kaitlyn snapped, it was the truth her stomach and head were palpitating. All she wanted to do was get through the day without dealing with someone's crap.

"Okay, I'm sorry, whats got you so upset. I have the cure for just about everything." he said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. He really did want to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Well, I have a really bad hangover. I really wanna sleep, but I have to get to the airport." Kaitlyn said groggy. With that she got up and headed for the shower, but John grabbed her arm gently. He pulled her into a tight embrace, that caused her to whimper so he let loose. He just stared down at the two toned diva, eyes filled with concern.

"Aww Sweetie, I hope you feel better. You know, not to be mean or anything, but you can't lounge around today. So like you said, get ready so we can go to the airport." John said in his sweetest voice. He looked down ant the two toned diva, due to height advantage. All he wanted to do was rip her close off because of what she was wearing. She had on a pair of tight pajama shorts and a cami that her breasts barely fit in. She was confused as to where John's gaze was adverted, so she followed his gaze.

Kaitlyn smirked, and then lifted up her shirt, which made John's eyes grow wide. She had on a pink zebra print braw which enhanced her breast size.

As John came closer she quickly pulled her shirt down and ran into the bathroom. While there she clutched the sink and laughed, but all of a sudden, a sick feeling overcame her. She went and hauled herself over the toilet, and let it all out. Much to her surprise, a very sweet some one, John Cena was holding up her hair and caressing her back as she threw up.

Once she was done she thanked John and brushes her teeth. As Kaitlyn went to go get her clothes, something captured her waist, She looked up to see John smirking at her. "You see, its not nice to tease people." John said smirking at what he was going to Kaitlyn.

"I wasn't aware that I was teasing, I thought that it was just a little show of whats to come." Kaitlyn said with a smirk of her own, at the sound of those words John looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Look, Kaitlyn, I'm physically attracted to you, but I want to take this relationship slow." He said a glint of seriousness in his eyes. Kaitlyn just nodded, she was happy that John wanted to take it slow, but also sad because she wanted to have a little excitement in her relationship. She did love him, but they want to take it slow.

"I get it John, you want to wait, so do I. I just suspected that since we love each other that it would happen eventually." Kaitlyn said and John completely agreed with her, they both shared the same opinions, therefore the whole awkward situation was over.

"Okay, so now that that's over, are you okay? That didn't look to good in there," John said, face filled with concern. He suspected that she drunk to much or that she was catching something.

"Yeah, I suspect that its from my hangover, but I could possibly be sick. I really don't know, but if I don't feel better in two days I'll go to the doctors." Kaitlyn said pulling out her clothes and John nodded. His mind was occupied on the fact that she could possibly be pregnant.

"He, not to be rude or anything, but do you think that you could possibly be pregnant." John said and Kaitlyn tensed up, she recently had a one night stand with an unknown person, and that may very well be a point.

"John, I really don't know, but if I am, I'll be sure to get out of your life. You really don't need a burden like that in your life." Kaitlyn said trying to force back her tears. She suspected John to be like most other men and leave her when she was low, but what she didn't know was that John wasn't like that.

"Look, Kaitlyn, If you are pregnant, I know its not mine, but I'll take care of it like its mines. I'll love it unconditionally." John said truthfully, he wasn't one to leave someone when they're down. He was a helper, and he intended to help Kaitlyn with this particular problem if he was needed.

"John I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. I wouldn't let you take the responsibility of taking care of someone else's child. No," Kaitlyn said trying her best not to cry, if she was pregnant she was just going to leave and never see any of these people again. She would never ask anyone to pay for her mistakes, so she wouldn't pin this one on John. He may have loved her, but he could possibly leave her if he ever got tired of her.

"Kait, get it through your head, I'm not leaving you if you are. I'll be here every step of the way, you can trust me." John said taking her into a tight embrace. "Now, we must find out, so I'll go buy a pregnancy test." He said and Kaitlyn nodded.

She really was thankful for John. She kept a weak smile on her face as John's muscular figure retreated from the door. She really did love John and this act just proved her love even more.

* * *

Kaitlyn was showered and packed, though she was still waiting for John to come back to the room. As this though crossed her mind, John came into the door with a brown paper bag.

"Do you want me in there with you, or are you okay by yourself." John said debating whether or not to go with her. She may not have wanted him there and all he wanted was for her to be happy, so he asked.

"I'll be okay," She said before walking into the bathroom. Once there she did what she needed to do with the test and she washed her hands. She exited the bathroom and went to look for John, she found him in the living room part of the suite. "Hey,"

"Hey, so is everything okay?" John inquired wanting to know about his future life. Future life, yes, because he wasn't going to leave Kaitlyn.

"Well for starters, I'm not pregnant, so that's out of the way. But physically my stomach still hurts."

"Well we'll make it, I love you Kait, and don't you ever forget it. Understand?" John said authority filling his voice and also joking.

"Yes Dad," Kaitlyn teased.

"There you go with that teasing again, its never good, you know?" John said still joking.

"Well, I'm just gonna tease you even more." Kaitlyn said not joking, a teasing session was soon to come.

The two were truly perfect for each other.

* * *

**Hey guys I really missed you, you guys are the best ever. As you know, I had 2 Relly stories before this one, but I deleted it. Just to let you know I lost all interest in writing it, so I deleted it. Anyways, Hope You Enjoy This Story!**

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kels, what the hell are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked and Randy was also looking at Kelly confusedly. Hey were reflecting kn what Kelly was doing. She appeared to be looking a something on her forearms.

"I am simply counting the hairs on my forearm," Kelly stated matter-of-factly. She knew she was being weird, but they were her closest friends so she didn't care about it.

"Well, that's just wierd, Kels." Randy said watching his girlfriend still counting the hairs. She was a wierd girl, but was his wierd girl. He truly loved her and wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Oh well, you know you love it," Kelly said, sticking her tounge out at Randy.

"That, I do." Randy said leaning in to kiss Kelly, and she returned the kiss thankfully. Kaitlyn just sat there hoping for it to be a short innocent kiss but it was starting to get. Being as though her presence was being ignored, she decided that she was going to just leave.

She left and as she was walking down the arena hallways when she felt like a mac truck hit her. She soon blacked out and she couldn't her nor see anything.

Kaitlyn woke up in someones strong embrace, and noticed she was being carried bridal style. She also noticed the navy blue shirt, and immediately knew it was John. She smiled and let out a moan because her ribs were hurting. John looked down at her with a now happy glint in his eyes.

"John, what happened?" Kaitlyn asked referring to this situation. She didn't really remember the event all that well, so she needed John to help refresh her memory, because with that bad headache she couldn't remember.

"Well from what I heard, Big Show accidentally knocked you over. Then, he carried you to the trainers and they called Kelly, Kelly called Randy, then Randy called me." John said looking down at her admiringly. He just wondered what he did to deserve her.

"How long was I out?" She inquired, which really wasn't a problem to John being as though she was just unconscious.

"For about… an hour, I presume." John said as they reached his locker room. She just nodded and got down, her legs felt a little weak, but she made her way to the couch.

"John when can we go to the hotel." Kaitlyn asked weakly. She was extremely tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"We can go now, but I really have to know. Are you okay, from what I heard you got hit really hard." John said in a concerned voice. He always cared for Kaitlyn, but now that they are a couple the care just extends. Kaitlyn cold tell, that's why she loved John so much.

"Yeah I have a really bad headache not to mention the pains in my stomach." Kaitlyn complained about the pain she was in.

"Okay, let me grab our stuff then we can leave okay." John said giving Kaitlyn a warm smile. All he wanted to do was make her happy and now that he has the chance he was going to embrace it. He wanted her to have sheer pleasure, and for her to never go to anyone else for it.

"Alright." Kaitlyn said wearily. She watched as John gathered their duffel bags and set them by the door. He came back over to her and helped her up. He steadied her, picked up their bags and wrapped his arm around her. They were now on their way to John's rental when some one stopped them.

Randy walked over to them and smiled." You need any help?" Randy asked seeing John with two bags while holding up Kaitlyn. John nodded and Randy took the bags from him. The trio walked outside, Randy put their things in the car, while John helped Kaitlyn. John thanked Randy and then they drove off to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel, John helped Kaitlyn get ready for bed. Once he helped her with her pajamas he laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you Kait, see you in the morning."

Kaitlyn pulled his arm just as he was about to leave. "No please stay with me, I really don't want to be alone. Please?" She pleaded, the fact that she really didn't want to be alone played a huge factor in this situation.

"Okay, I'll stay with you." John stripped down to his underwear and then slipped into the bed. Once settled, he wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn and she snuggled into his hold.

John rested his face right in Kaitlyn's hair and he breathed in her scent. He loved it, she smelt like strawberries and perfume. Though John wassn't tired he felt obligated to sit there and comfort Kaitlyn.

Within and hour of being in deep thought, John was able to fall into a deep slumber. With one thing on his mind, his beautiful, talented, and perfect girlfriend.

* * *

Kaitlyn awoke with the feel of a warm breath on her neck. She knew exactly what it was, she loved the feel. Kaitlyn could really get used to feeling like that. She turned around in his arms and she put her lips down to his.

With the feel of that John immediately kissed her back. He laid on his back and she straddled him. The two were kissing for what felt like an hour. They pulled away breathlessly and just stared at each other admiringly.

"If I knew I would wake up to that, I would stay with you more often." he said with a smirk on his face. He loved waking up to Kaitlyn, she somehow made the day brighter for him. Though it only happened once he was completely in love with the activity.

"What can I say I have magical lips." Kaitlyn said cockily, yet her voice showed playfulness.

John pulled Kaitlyn down to him and she rested her head on his chest, they just sat there snuggled up against each other until John broke the silence. "So, what do you want to do today ?"

"I don't know, how about we go see a kid movie and then we can go out to dinner later." She suggested. All she wanted to do was spend time with John so she hoped that he would agree with her.

"How about we see a horror movie." John suggested and she agreed knowing gat either way she would be able to spend time with him.

"Okay, so now we should go to breakfast." John said to Kaitlyn as he ran his fingers through her two toned hair.

"No, I wanna stay here and lay on you." She said with a cute little pout. John let out a chuckle as he watched Kaitlyn. She was just too cute, and irresistable.

"We can go to IHOP" John said hoping that her favorite restaurant could get her to move. With the mention of it her face lit up like a Christmas tree, John couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, We gotta go." Kaitlyn said sitting up so she was sitting right above John's crotch.

"I thought you didn't want to leave," John stated.

"Well, now I want to." Kaitlyn said squirming around on John's crotch, oblivious to what it was doing to John. On e she felt something poke her in the but she smiled and did it even harder. John caught on and he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"You see, you shouldn't do that because I'm ready to take you right now, but I know you want to take it slow. So, its best if you not do that anymore." John said trying his best to grasp his raging hormones.

"But what if I want you to take me. John, I want you to take me, I'm ready." Kaitlyn said and with that John's lips came crashing down to hers. Hands were everywhere, mouths were everywhere, and the two explored each others bodies, in which pleasure was produced. The two had just made love and the mutual feeling of perfection was on the mind of both superstars.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. Don't kill me, If any of you wanted to know school work is really catching up to me. Especially being an honors student theirs a lot, so I really hope you understand that I update when I can. Plus I got some news... IM MAKING A NEW RELLY STORY FOR ALL OF MY RELLY LOVERS. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Please tell me why we haven't done this before?" Kaitlyn said to John referring to their sexual relations. She had such a smile on her face as she remembered the sheer ecstasy she was in just a few moments ago.

"I don't know, but that was perfect." John said with a smile matching Kaitlyn's. They were both surprised by their partner's skills in bed.

"I feel the exact same way and since I love you that made it all the better." Kaitlyn said as she stared into John's bright blue eyes.

John pulled her close and she snuggled into his hold. He then put his face into Kaitlyn's hair inhaling her sweet aroma. He felt sheer ecstasy the whole entire time and not once did her regret sleeping with her.

"John?" Kaitlyn called him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'm hungry," She said and it brought back memories of what was supposed to happen hours ago. John just smirked thinking of what got them side tract.

"Oh yeah, we got a little side tracked." he said that smirk still on his face. He also let out a chuckle knowing exactly what happened.

John looked at Kaitlyn with her hair spread out all over the pillow, she was truly beautiful. "Kaitlyn, like this you look so incredibly beautiful, I love you so much." He said with truth filling his voice.

"Thank you, John, I love you too. So come on and get up." Kaitlyn said as she sat up next to John.

"Can we just lay her for ten more minutes" Said John.

Kaitlyn went and straddled Cena while holding his hands down on the bed. John couldn't help but let ojt a kinky smile, "Hey you just can't get enough of me-" John said cockily.

"Listen here Cena, I'm hungry and bad things happen when I'm hungry, so I'd advice you to get up." Kaitlyn said looking down into his bright blue eyes. John knew she was just playing, but he still knew that she was hungry.

"I just want to sit here though," John pouted.

"You're in trouble now," She immediately started to grind on John's waist area until she felt his hardened length poke her. John just smiled thinking that they were going to go at it again, but she surprised him by hopping off of him and going into the bathroom.

"Such a tease," John muttered referring to his girlfriend who is now in the shower. He loved sexual relations with her, but teasing him wasn't good.

After Kaitlyn was satisfied she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She walked out of the bathroom on to find a still naked John on her bed sprawled everywhere. She went to her suitcase and smiled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She then turned around in his arms and crashed her lips onto his. The kiss was slow and passionate, she pouted when John pulled away.

With a smirk on his face he picked her of and she wrapped her legs around his waist, aware that the two were still naked. Her leaned up and whispered something in her ear. "I thought we talked about how teasing me isn't good." He said and his warm breath sent shivers down Kaitlyn's spine.

"In my defense it wasn't teasing, I gave you fair warning right before I started." she said truthfully, hoping that John would believe her or be able to better comprehend what she is saying.

"I get it, but this is the only time that I will let you slide. Next time, I'm might have to punish you." John said into her neck and she let out something that sounded like okay.

"Um, John I'm hungry and naked so, we need to get ready. To to your room and get ready and come get me when you're finished. Okay," She said and John nodded before putting on his clothes and exiting the room.

John finally made his way to his room and got ready. He was just about to leave when he heard a knock on the door, when he went to open it be found Randy and Kelly. "Hey guys," He said quite chipper.

"Well, we came to see if Kaitlyn was here, but apparently she's not. So, do you know where she is?" Kelly asked curiously, she really wanted to see her best friend.

"Oh, I was just about to go get her so we could go out to eat." John said sending them both a small smile.

"Oh, can we tag along?" Kelly asked sending John a pleading look, and when he nodded she gave her boyfriend a victory look and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm going now," John said and the three left out of the room. When they arrived a Kaitlyn's door he pulled out the spare key he had and opened it. "Kait!" He called out.

"No need to yell, its not that big a space." Kaitlyn said as she came out of the bedroom. She then noticed the other two and smiled, "Hey you two, Are you guys tagging along?" Kaitlyn asked and they nodded.

They walked ou of the hotel room and headed for the restaurant. When there the enjoyed their meals and when they were done they decided to go to a movie. As they walked a few blocks Kelly held Kaitlyn back so she could talk to her.

"Whats this new glow that I see, I only see this glow when… OH MY GOD, KAIT!" Kelly said and Kaitlyn face palmed knowing exactly what she was talking about. With all the loud noise The guys turned around to look at them.

"What happened?" John asked and Kelly smirked.

"Nothing" Kaitlyn said quickly and John turned around. Kaitlyn then glared at Kelly who still had a smirk on her face. "What,"

"You and John had sex," Kelly whispered as she poked Kaitlyn in the side. Kaitlyn blushed and Kelly noticed it.

"So what, I'm grown, and I'm allowed." Kaitlyn stated. She really didn't know why Kelly was making a big deal out of her and John sleeping together.

"I was just saying, you looked really happy and its thanks to him." Kelly said motioning her hand to John.

John went up to Kaitlyn and wrapped his arms around her as they walked around town.

The couple didn't know what else could make them happier.

* * *

**Hey guys, I love you all. Review if you'd like. I really like reading them. I f you want to read stories about the pairing Randy Orton/Kelly Kelly, check out my new story. It is called For Your Love... I will post it by the end of the week. Hopefully you'll like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn was on her way to the gorrilla to get ready for her match. She was defending her title against the one she hated the most, AJ. Her music sounded and she walked through the curtain, then down to the ring. AJ soon came out and the match was underway. Throughout the whole match all Kaitlyn could think about was seriously hurting AJ. Kaitlyn gained control of the match and before you know it Kaitlyn's hand was rose as the winner.

With a victorious smile on her face she triumphally walked back to her locker room. With that match out of the way she felt extremely accomplished. As she entered the backstage area ahe passed catering and when she was close to her locker room someone pulled her into a closet. She let out a little yelp then she looked up to reveal her captor. When she saw who it was she smacked them across the chest.

"What the hell? John, you can't just take me from the hallway and bring me to a closet thats not how this world works." Kaitlyn said with a drop of sarcasm.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be the first to say congratulations on your win you did a great job. You honestly don't know how it feels to see your hot girlfriend wrestling and for her to look good while doing it." John said truthfully, he loved to watch Kaitlyn wrestle, he felt as though she was really great and that he couldn't get enough of watching her.

"Well, thank you for that, but you could've been a little more subtle." Kaitlyn said reffering to John's unthoughtfulness towards her being scared.

"Aww, Come on, we can leave because I don't have to work tonight." John said as they made their way to her locker room. Once there Kaitlyn gathered her things and so did John, the two were sharing a locker room that night, so John's things were there.

They were making their way out of the arena when a thought came to her. She mentaly cursed herself for forgetting. John noticed when she stopped and he to stopped. "What happened?" John asked while in a confuses state.

"I forgot that since we're in Miami we are going to stay at Chris and Stephanie's house" Kaitlyn started. "We always go to each other's houses when we are in town so we save money on a hotel." John just nodded.

He two walked out to he parking lot and got into John's rental. Throughout the drive Kaitlyn was giving John directions to Stephanie's house. After a while they arrived and the two went inside of the house.

For majority of the night both couples mainly discussed their careers and other off-topic things. Kaitlyn noticed that John seemed a bit off throughout the conversation, but she left it alone. She just assumed that he was tired.

Randy and Kelly soon arrived and spent quality time with the group before everyone decided that it was time they slept. Once Kaitlyn and John were in their room for the night Kaitlyn got into the shower and was somewhat suprised when John followed her. They two fooled around for a while in the shower and then got out.

The two went and layed down on the bed, Kaitlyn snuggled into John and as she drifted, John's hands started for Kaitlyn's stomach. He felt the need to protect her. He also felt a wave of possesion rise over him. She was his and after what he was told he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

When Kaitlyn woke up she felt hands resting on her stomach and they were pressed there firmly. The hands were on her bladder and she had to pee so she reached up and smacked John on the head. His grip immediately loosened and she was able to sit up. She then ran into the bathroom and did what she needed to do, then came out.

When she came out she saw John stretching and she couldn't help, but to look at his flexing muscles. She just wanted to pounce on him, so she just ran and jumped in him. When he saw her running fear ran through his veins. She looked up at his fear filled eyes and became confused. John sighed and looked down at her, he had to tell her before she hurt herself.

"Kaitlyn its not safe to run around," He said sternly and Kaitlyn just rolled ger eyes and mocked him.

"Well, Mr. Cena, Why isn't it safe to run?" She asked in a teasing tone. John let out yet another sigh and looked her in the eyes.

"I guess I should tell you before you hurt your self. Do you remember last week on RAW when you got your shoulder checked?" she nodded. "When you left the room… When you left the room the doctor told me that you were… that you were two weeks pregnant." John said. Then Kaitlyn looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Let me get this straight, You were told that I was pregnant and you still let me wrestle the week after." She said looking at John with now teary eyes. Instead of denying it he nodded his head. "Look John, as long as the baby is okay I won't be upset with you, okay?" Kaitlyn said seeing so much regret in John's eyes. He went and engulfed John in a hug. She whispered into John's ear, "You are making me a mother, for that I will love you forever."

"I'm going to be a dad," John half whispered then a huge grin spread across his face. He leaned in to kiss Kaitlyn and she accepted it wholey.

"Ew, guys get a room," Chris said standing in the door way. They broke away from eachother and looked at Chris and rolled their eyes.

"We are in a room," Kaitln said smartly, and Chris stuck his tounge out at her.

"Well' this is my house, I' joking. But, whats got you two all happy," Chris inquired as he looked onto the couple. He saw some sprt of glow on their faces. He then recognized the glow, "Are you two having a baby?" Chris asked and they nodded, he gave them a warm smile.

"But, let me tell everyone else, okay? Because I really want to do this on my own, so I'll tell everyone at dinner."She said to Chris and he nodded. The trio then made their way downstairs and ate breakfast.

For hours and hours John, Kaitlyn, and Chris sent eachother knowing looks and the other three were so confused. So they got the boldest of all to speak, "What the hell is going on with you three?" Stephanie asked with a hand on her hip.

Kaitlyn decided to tell them now, "Guys… John and I are having a baby," She said softly towards the end. They all looked confused so she repeated it louder, "John and I are having a baby,".

"Wow, That is great," Kelly said half-heartedly, she felt as though it was a bit early in their relationship to have a child. But, how could she be upset about his. "Okay, but I better be the god-mother," She said sternly, but jokingly.

"Okay," She said with a smile, then she turned too Stephanie. "I really don't want to face your father so can You please tell him for me?" she asked with a pleading look on her face. Stephanie nodded sensing her fear, she knew that her father could be intimidating. "Thank you,"

After a while she and John went upstairs so that they could get a good rest in. She changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole top. The two cuddled together and John yet again put a protective arm around her. He then spoke and his warm breath sent shivers down her back. "So are we really doing this?" John asked and Kaitlyn rubbed his hand.

"Yes, we're in this together, right?" Kaitlyn asked hoping that John would be there for her through everything.

"Yes, together forever," and with hat he two drifted of into a peaceful slumber. This baby would change their life, forever. Hopefully, their happiness wouldn't be taken away.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Sorry For The Wait, but Did yoy guys enjoy it. I hope you did, I bet you guys weren't expecting that twist. **

**I love you guys, Review. **

**xoxox**


End file.
